


Text Advice from an Old Friend

by ReidFan



Series: Text Advice........ [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, episode tag for 15.04 "Saturday"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidFan/pseuds/ReidFan
Summary: Reid needs some advice from Morgan, post “Saturday”, so there’s a text exchange Sunday morning.
Relationships: Reid/Max
Series: Text Advice........ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623286
Kudos: 24





	Text Advice from an Old Friend

Text Advice from an Old Friend

A Criminal Minds ficlet

Reid, Morgan

K

Shout out to Aut and WolfAlice for the one and twice over! Thank you ladies!

Episode tag for 15.04 ‘Saturday’

Reid needs some advice from Morgan, post “Saturday”, so there’s a text exchange Sunday morning.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

PrettyBoy: So, Morgan, hate to interrupt your Sunday morning, but when you have a second I really need some big brother advice about something.

DerekMorgan: What’s her name?

PB: How did you know it was about a woman?

DM: Oh come on, Pretty Boy. What else would you be asking me about?

PB: Well, I could be asking if Hank Spencer’s over that cold yet. Or I could be asking you about a case.

DM: LOL. Hank’s good, thanks. A case? As if. So. Spill, Kid.

PB: Okay. Her name is Max. Um. So Dr. Stein (and before you ask, yes, I had to go see a therapist about something else) wanted me to go out and have a normal conversation with a normal person. You know, instead of always talking to someone on the team.

DM: And so you went out and had a normal conversation with a normal woman.

PB: I did. With Max.

::long silence:::

DM: So. What’s the question?

PB: I think things went really well. I mean, I had a conversation with her. And we had fun at the park in the afternoon. Then I had to go to the hospital because Matt Simmons’ wife had her baby.

DM: Another one?! Wow! Uh, okay, so then what?

PB: Before I left, I asked her if we could do it again sometime. And actually, I wound up coming back to the park last night and met up with her again.

DM: So, success. What are you asking me then?

PB: Well, how long is the acceptable time to wait before I call her and ask her out again?

DM: How long has it been?

PB: Twelve hours, fourteen minutes, thirty-five seconds.

DM: Gimme a sec…..

:::another long silence:::

DM: Sorry about that, Pretty Boy. Had to get the milk out for someone’s Cheerios. Anyway, on a scale of one to ten, how much do you like this girl?

PB: Um, eleven?

DM: Atta boy. Go ahead and call her. Now.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM


End file.
